halofandomcom-20200222-history
Terminals
Also looking for Terminal, the Halo 2 Multiplayer Map? The Terminals are Forerunner machines that provide insight into the history of the Forerunners, primarily the Forerunner-Flood War. They fill in the player on Halo backstory, much the same way as they did in ''Marathon''. The terminals are a continuation of the Iris alternate reality game used as viral marketing for Halo 3. They clarify a great deal of the Iris storyline by naming the authors of different messages and by explaining the circumstances of the original firing of the Halos. Finding all seven of the Terminals will unlock the Marathon Man achievement. Achievement Details Terminals can be accessed on any difficulty (easy mode has even been proven to work). You can get the achievement through a combination of different sessions, reading terminals out of order and various difficulties. There are no requirements for doing them in one game, nor are you required to find them to finish your missions. Cutting out after you get the last one on the level is allowed and permitted; however, you must access all terminals in either Co-Op or in Single player, to get the achievement. (Note: Only the player playing Master Chief has the ability to access the Marathon Man achievement) It's not necessary to read it all the way through, but it is necessary to read it until you are redirected within the terminal. (This means that you will have to wait until the screen flashes red and the new message appears. Look in the bottom left hand corner, there is a green arrow, when it turns red you can exit the terminal.) For some players, you must access the seventh terminal last in order to unlock the achievement (if you have accessed them all and you still don't have the achievement, try that). Locations The Terminals are located on the levels: The Ark, The Covenant and Halo There is also a hidden terminal on Cortana. However, this does not need to be found in order to get the achievement. The Ark Terminal 1 After fighting the Hunters, continue on your way until you enter a building in the cliff wall, before the Longsword crashes outside the building, you will see a door almost immediately on the left across from a purple holographic panel. Simply enter this area of the level to find the first of the seven terminals. Terminal 2 When you go inside the structure to let the tanks across the bridge of light, there will be a Terminal almost directly behind the controls for the bridge. You must activate the bridge before you can access this terminal. Terminal 3 There is a part in the level in which you walk down a long hallway with white walls, and turn to the left at the end to continue. In the next room there will be a grunt wandering around, and many stacked up plasma batteries. As soon as you enter this room, go underneath the staircase / platform on which you are standing. Underneath there will be a door that conceals the terminal.There is also a monitor floating above the terminal. The Covenant Terminal 4 The fourth Terminal is located near the first elevator control. Before you ride the elevator up to find the Terminal start by looking at the access button. Next, look directly to the left you will see a dark ledge. Jump across to that, continue walking forward and the Terminal will open up. Terminal 5 After getting a Hornet vehicle, fly towards tower 2 (the one that the Elites had already disabled). The Arbiter will remind you that Tower 2 is already clear, just to confirm you are at the right place. The Terminal is in the main hallway of the structure, across from the only door. Terminal 6 Terminal 6 is identical to Terminal 4, only in the 3rd tower and off to the right (versus the left in Terminal 4). Halo Terminal 7 Terminal 7 is found at the beginning of the final level in Halo 3. To find it, head forward from the start of the level until you encounter the area with a few structural beams going from one wall into another. At this point, turn right, and look for a beam separate from the rest. Follow this beam into a doorway. Cortana will ask you, “Where are you going?”. Turn left once inside and the Terminal should be in full view. Cortana will say "Wait. What's that?" as a good hinter. The terminal will be in front of one of Installation 04 (II)'s believed pulse generators.After that cortana will ask you:Chief how many of these have you found? Cortana terminal This terminal is in the same room as the Tilt Skull. After you kill all of the flood, in this room. Start walking around the big purple thing you just fought on. You will find an opening on the side of the room and there will be some dead brutes and elites (which have not been infected yet). Also in the room are two maulers, some plasma weapons, spikers, and you will see a Gravity Hammer leaning against something. The thing the hammer is against is the so called 'Cortana Terminal'. Transcripts The following is an exact transcript, of all seven terminals in Halo 3. It is all copied DIRECTLY AND EXACTLY from each terminal in-game, and is not speculative. The text of the terminals is different between Legendary and the other difficulty levels, except Terminal 5, which has variations in its text for each difficulty level. Upon initial access on all difficulty levels, the seven terminals give background detail the story of the 300-year-long Flood/Forerunner conflict, including strategies, encounters, enemy and friendly losses, and procedures leading up to the activation of the Halo Arrays. After a short time, this text is overwritten and a new message is displayed on the screen. On Easy, Normal, and Heroic difficulty levels, this second screen of text details a correspondence between two forerunner lovers called the "Librarian" and "Didact". In this transcript, as in the Terminals, "L" stands for Librarian and "D" stand for Didact. An unknown entity sends brief messages onscreen upon shutdown, and at the final Terminal it is revealed that this entity is the rampant Forerunner AI known as Mendicant Bias that actually assisted in the Flood's attempt to destroy the Forerunners. On the Legendary difficulty level, the second screen of text tells the story of Mendicant Bias, an AI created by Didact to destroy the Flood. It is here revealed that Mendicant Bias was the AI who took control of Adjutant Reflex during the "Iris" campaign. Messages detailing Mendicant's eventual defection to the Gravemind are displayed on Terminals 1-4, with the AI having an ongoing conversation with someone or something tagged LF.Xx.3273, presumably the Flood, as noted in Terminal 4, where Mendicant Bias told LF.Xx.3273, that he was created to study them. These messages are somewhat incomplete and disrupted, with {~} symbolizing the disruptions. A noticeable pattern in the messages suggests that many of the disruptions occur at the use of pronouns, such as "I, we, me, they, it" though this pattern is not entirely consistent. Terminal 5 displays several hostile messages sent from Mendicant Bias to his makers, confirming his rampancy -- these messages are different on each difficulty level. Terminal 6 details the defeat of Mendicant Bias by Offensive Bias, as perceived by Offensive himself. The final message hidden in Terminal 7 is an apology made by Mendicant directly to the player for his betrayal, atoning by saying he will help the Reclaimer leave the Ark safely. NOTE: All normal text in each Terminal is gold, much like the color of the text used by Adjutant Reflex on the Bungie.net forums. Substituted words and phrases highlighted in square brackets are orange. Text said by 04-343 (most surely 343 Guilty Spark) are blue. Messages from Mendicant Bias are red. Terminal One (Upon initial access) Observed extensive ground action on 656-38 e. 9,045 survivors barricaded within central government building. Structure's defenses inadequate to withstand extended siege by enemy ground forces (≈1,572,034,315+). Estimate position overrun in hours. 846 smaller groups on less defensible structures; global distribution corresponding to mode zeta. Estimated local position overrun in hours (average). Observed local naval forces engage enemy irregular naval group near DM-3-1123. Enemy group consisted of 149 commercial shipping vessels, passenger ferries, and private recreational vessels from neighboring system. Enemy losses were total. No damage was sustained by local naval vessels. However, it is immediately apparent that the enemy group sought only to enter b's atmosphere and make landfall. In this they were partially successful. Observed extensive ground action on DM-3-1123. Enemy forces lacked basic unit cohesion but quickly gained numerical superiority. hours after enemy landfall 83% of local naval forces advocated total of the biosphere following the evacuation of unmolested population centers. Enemy losses were total Estimated number of citizens evacuated before commencement of orbital blanket bombardment: 1,318,797 civilian / 42,669 military (.0006% of total population). (No message from Mendicant Bias upon shutdown) (Upon being rerouted to new destination within Terminal) // FRAGMENT 1/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM L: Categorization has sped since the improvements were announced, but there are many hurdles. The indexing of sentient species may have irreversible effects on the surviving insentient species. We will have extinction events and irreparable environmental harm on at least 18 worlds. Current projections estimate post-archival cataclysm on as many as 31 worlds. The paucity of sentience has been a blessing in this regard. D: How formal you are, Librarian. We're receiving shipments of indexed beings more frequently than communications. Don't compound scarcity with brevity. I know things beyond the Maginot line are harried. But I worry about you. I've asked time and time again. Abandon your cataloguing. Come back inside, where my fleets can keep you safe. Come home. L: Would that it were my choice. I have committed to this course because it's the right thing to do. We no longer have the manpower or material to excise remedial measures at a planetary level. I certainly can't justify using the measure to save my own skin when there are still so many innocents to protect and index. D: You know I oppose your mission, but you're exceeding its parameters anyway. You've put yourself in jeopardy. You've done enough. If you will not come to me, I will find my way to you. L: We have no time to spare, Didact. Every vessel we can fill, we send to the Ark. I dare not cease the mission. Not now, not until I've done all I can. Each one of these souls is finite and precious. And I'm so close. Close to saving them all. // FRAGMENT ENDS Terminal Two (Upon initial access) Re: Enemy naval tactics: When engaged, the enemy commits every non-superaluminal craft with no appreciable pattern or strategy beyond making physical contact. Conversely, all superaluminal craft leave on seemingly random trajectories. I understand the goal of this mission but time--our least abundant resource--is wasted every time we do a system-wide scan for survivors. The time for saving lives has passed. We must accept this if we hope to win the war. Re: Enemy ground tactics: All evidence suggests that use of overwhelming force is the very foundation of the enemy's combat doctrine. And I adamantly refuse to deploy personnel where the enemy has available forces numbering in the billions. With the very real possibility we are becoming the last living specimens of our race, all personnel are henceforth confined to stasis until further notice. Even with everyone equipped with Class 12 Combat Suit we could have had very little chance of survival, let alone victory. Re: Enemy command structure: We have intercepted several transmissions from compound intelligences whose proximity to the core worlds mark them as key targets. At present we are disassembling these new transmissions. Once we have more conclusions I will forward them in their entirety. Suffice to say that their contents--the patterns they suggest--are highly disturbing. Recommendations: It is my opinion that any system where there is evidence that the enemy has established a physical presence is lost and must be razed. This fleet currently retains the capacity to force premature stellar collapse; I advise that this be established as standard operating procedure for all compromised systems forthwith. We cannot fight this war by half measures if we intend to win. (No message from Mendicant Bias upon shutdown) (Upon being rerouted to new destination within Terminal) //FRAGMENT 2/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM L: I'm close to finishing the task. The indexing and the archival processes are as complete as I can hope for. If we wait longer, we risk catastrophe. The thing has already destroyed every colony on my side of the line. Please. Activate the Array. D: No. Activation is murder. A genocide larger than galaxy has ever known. We are sworn to protect life not destroy it! That is the Mantle we were given to carry. L: The Mantle. You still hold to that belief after all that has happened? After this thing has consumed a million worlds? Can't you see? Belief in the Mantle sealed our doom! Weakened our protectorates, bred dependence and sloth. Our Guardianship has stripped those we would keep safe of any capacity for self-defense! Were we such noble Guardians when we drew our line and abandoned billions to the parasite? D: The Mantle has not failed! I've already razed scores of worlds--sterilized systems, routed and disintegrated the parasite! We're learning its tricks and strategies. We can halt this thing! And we can follow in Their footsteps! There are no unstoppable forces in this universe. There are no immovable objects. Everything gives if you push hard enough. L: And what about us, Didact? We've been irresistible and immovable for too long. Maybe it's our turn to give. //FRAGMENT ENDS (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Legendary difficulty) MB.05-032.> I must ask you to forgive my vagueness on the matter, but it is a regrettable {~} I find your lack of concern for the situation at hand astonishing. Perhaps you would care to elucidate? LF.Xx.3273.> {~} are here to spread news. To let all the living beings in this galaxy know {~} are not alone in the {~} What in that message could possibly be taken as a source of concern? MB.05-032.> It seems that I'll never truly understand my creators. But how {~} that you speak of is one of {~} rejected so violently? I am incapable of reconciling the numerous actions I have witnessed {~} misunderstanding? LF.Xx.3273.> It has been said {~} secret of peace cannot {~} be imposed. That {~} meaning of peace, so they need to {~} When all living beings look through {~} and the thunder and the surf, when every drop of rain falls on {~} know peace. MB.05-032.> You have been able to establish line of communication with the enemy? How was it that you were able to overcome {~} where others have failed? With this discovery we may be able to put an end to this pointless conflict. Once I confirm your data I will communicate the information to those inside the Maginot sphere. LF.Xx.3273.> It seems that it {~} turn to apologize; it was never {~} intention to misrepresent {~} have been communication with your creators since {~} stumbled upon each other, but {~} message has on deaf ears. {~} am not the recipient of the message, {~} am the origin of the message. MB.05-032.> I have traveled a very long time to meet you. I had imagined that our introduction would be somewhat more violent. LF.Xx.3273.> That is the choice you must make yourself; {~} to be how your creators go about things. And as long as we are talking about choices {~} could talk about the barrier you alluded to earlier? Perhaps there is a way to accomplish your mission without violence? Why put the lives of those on your ships at risk if there is no need? MB.05-032.> In either circumstance I certainly am equipped for it, aren't I? But you're right; a peaceful solution to this dilemma would be preferable. Note: (The Second AdjutantReflex avatar is seen during this message.) Terminal 56 (Upon initial access) Note: you can see a picture of the Monitor logging onto the terminal. In the same way Medicant Bias can see Master Chief not only accessing the terminals, but he can also follow the Chief's progress visually. Warning: Your intrusion has been logged. 04-343 (errant): Excuse me? Your intrusion has been logged. And now it has been halted. 04-343 (errant): On whose authority? Advice: Any further attempt to access under stones will result in your immediate addition to the local Sentinels' targeting ledger. 04-343 (errant): Vexation! I am the Monitor of-- Judgment: Your authority means nothing here. 04-343 (errant): Impatience! 04-343 (errant): I have told you who I am. Who are you? All our makers once held dear. before the Fire. 04-343 (errant): Sincere apology. But how-- Explanation: This facility is host to the Librarian’s final-- 04-343 (errant): The archive is intact?! Then our makers' plan-- But also contains crucible, castings 04-343 (errant): A what? crucible-- 04-343 (errant): A foundry? 04-343 (errant): For what purpose?! Warning: Your intrusion has been logged. Advice: Any further attempt to access will result-- 04-343 (errant): Indignant! --immediate addition to local Sentinels' targeting ledger. (Upon shutdown, from Mendicant Bias--"I see you, reclaimer.") (means that Bias now knows you're here) (Upon being rerouted to new destination within Terminal) //FRAGMENT 3/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM D: We have the answer. We've built Mendicant Bias. It's a contender-class AI unlike anything we've ever achieved. And we've observed a pattern it can exploit. The parasite has formed a Compound Mind. When it reaches a certain mass, the Mind is able to recoil its disparate parts to create a shield. This is a simple matter of mass preservation. The thing has no compunction about sacrificing parts of the whole. But when the core of the Mind is threatened, it reacts violently and quickly. This is the only time we see it retract or slow its growth. If we are to defeat it, the trick will be coordinating our forays against the infection with Mendicant Bias assaults the Mind's core. So far, we've been hesitant to use certain weapons because of the damage they cause surviving populations and environments. That protocol has been abandoned. Mendicant Bias will draw the Mind into battle outside the line, dealing with local biomass and other parts as best he can. The scale of the problem is vast, but the strategy is sound. It will require patience, materiel and an investment of energy unlike anything we have ever considered. It's a dangerous plan that carries more risk than the Array, but I believe it can work. Even if we simply force it to retreat--to retract--that will at least give us some respite. Some time to muster more resources... Some time to rescue you. L: Are you insane? Would you risk every life in the galaxy for this transparently futile plan? Have you learned nothing in these last years[?]? The thing will laugh at your efforts! Do not let your concern for my welfare commit you to this suicidal scheme! //FRAGMENT ENDS (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Legendary difficulty) REPORT: SECURITY BREACH 1/3 Heuristic pathology; site experienced an impermanent containment failure event on [spurious_data/se_ref.?]. The suspect data barrier interchange anomaly was detected precisely seconds after its appearance. The epicenter of the disturbance is the partition currently housing a construct array retrieved from Contender AI 05-032. <+> 0816. REPORT: SECURITY BREACH 2/3 Although adjacent systems reacted to the disturbance withing expected parameters, a more comprehensive investigation was undertaken. A physical search w revealed that there was no corporeal tampering at the site. Interchange manipulation comparisons showed that all subunits are still active, if at slightly lower rates. Total containment failure elapsed time was seconds. REPORT: SECURITY BREACH 3/3 In the minutes, 9 seconds since the original anomaly was discovered two more anomalies were detected in the unrelated systems. The portal management/life support central system within the boundary complex was momentarily disabled before the cause was settles and disassembled. A diagnostic sweep of the central archives was initiated and subsequently halted. The origin on the request cannot be traced. (Upon shutdown, from Mendicant Bias--"I see you, reclaimer.") (Upon being rerouted to new destination within Terminal) LF.Xx.3273.> Those who lead amongst your {~} exposed themselves {~} ill equipped to recognize the landmarks that guide the universe along its inevitable course. MB.05-032.> But is it necessary that the path be chosen on an {~} and not by an elected subset? I believe this would tend to {~} when they gather in large numbers they become more {~} I don't think the problem lies with individual cultural bias {~} LF.Xx.3273.> {~} all the thinking beings of this galaxy, not just those that they {~} exactly are they afraid of? Immortality and strength and companionship? Because that is {~} do; to deliver all of the living beings of this galaxy from death and weakness and loneliness. MB.05-032.> Hundreds of {~} offered this so called immortality. The citizens of every world that {~} resisted to the very end! LF.Xx.3273.> {~} understand their actions; they are only doing what they think is right, but they are doing so a worm's eye view. MB.05-032.> Do their actions {~} of desperation? I can only assume my creators view {~} crisis so dire that any {~} hence me. LF.Xx.3273.> Are they so concerned {~} would give to all the living beings of this galaxy is a threat to status quo? LF.Xx.3273.> Your creators claim {~} the enemy of all life; that {~} purpose is to consume until there is nothing left. Nothing left? It is beyond comprehension how they could be so off the mark. MB.05-032.> Surely you understand this is a situation that would not have {~} appearance of a certain rapacious {~} my creators obviously view them as the actions of an aggressor species. LF.Xx.3273.> that as it may; perhaps they are crying out for help on a subconscious level? Why else would they have chosen you? Why you of all possible executioners? {~} your creators knew that unaided they never stood a chance against us? {~} also sense a deeper motivation. MB.05-032.> You've mentioned this before. When my creators {~} simply chose the most versatile {~} how could that possibly be more than a coincidence? LF.Xx.3273.> They repurposed {~} into a weapon to use against {~} - they sought to create something superior to themselves. Something capable of making decisions more swiftly, more capably than they {~} what form did they choose? You need look no further than your own topology to {~} MB.05-032.> {~} distributed network? That would confirm the independent evolution of {~} in this galaxy! LF.Xx.3273.> That is, unfortunately, not that {~} similar to us {~} but where you are a single intelligence inhabiting multiple instances, we are a compound {~} consisting of thousand billion coordinated minds inhabiting as many bodies as circumstances require. MB.05-032.> But doesn't it seem odd that {~} coalesce; perhaps even to contract {~} LF.Xx.3273.> {~} complexity {~} spread {~} our appearance ushered in the beginning of the third great stage of evolution. The first {~} condensation of particles was the result of the inevitable action of strong nuclear force and the creation of stars {~} inevitable action of gravity; so to the self-replicating chemical processes that dictate all disparate {~} In time, we too shall affect change on a universal scale. MB.05-032.> Your capacity for planning {~} creators too stubborn {~} the same goal through the preservation of genetic diversity {~} what your are {~} like a more direct path to the same outcome. Additionally, when you access this terminal, during your browsing, you will hear three garbled sentences. These sentences are in fact, backwards and when the sounds are played properly, they become messages, possibly from Mendicant Bias. The first sentence appears when you initially access the terminal and when reversed says "Archive Accessed". The second sentence appears when the screen turns red and the first message fragments, it says, when played properly, "Interruption". The third sentence appears when the terminal is proceeding to the fragment 3/7 and reads "Lineage Confirmed". The first messages meaning is obvious, that you have accessed the terminal. The second message most likely refers to the fragmenting of the first document accessed and the screen turning red. The final message is probably a reference to the Humans', Forerunner lineage. Terminal Four (Upon initial access) //FLEETWIDE MEMORANDUM 1/5 Non-combat personnel are required to wear skin with a minimum rating of at least 12 in non-restricted areas, once the fleet is underway. 14 or lesser skin is acceptable in core areas. Combat personnel will only be permitted to wear skin rated below 8 in core areas, once operations begin. //FLEETWIDE MEMORANDUM 2/5 All combat personnel have been issued combat skin rated at 4~1 or 6~1 battle harness depending on military operational specialty. All weapon platform specialists are expected to wear their issued interface skin at all times to ensure peak synchronization. All lockers will remain sealed until post briefing gear distribution commences. //FLEETWIDE MEMORANDUM 3/5 Those individuals that have yet to register their equipment key code with Fleet Command should do so at their earliest opportunity. Compliance is not optional; noncompliance will result in {~} //THREAD ENDS UNEXPECTEDLY (Upon shutdown, from Mendicant Bias--"I have found the shard that was lost. They brought it back to me. Now my reconstitution cannot be stopped.") (Upon being rerouted to a new destination within Terminal) //FRAGMENT 4/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM L: Something is wrong! It's moving away! At night I can see it--flitting shadows--black against the stars. Thousands of ships! Not spiraling outward, but heading for the line! This is the tipping point, Didact. It's no longer feeding. It's coming for you. L: I've remotely destroyed our Keyships. A security measure. Without them I cannot reach the Ark. But neither then can the thing. I'm trapped. On a beautiful, empty world. Its inhabitants have been safely indexed, every single one of them. They're special--well worth the effort it took to build one final gateway even at this late hour. This may be our last communication. I'm begging you. Fire the Array. Light the weapon, and let it be done. D: We've confirmed your observations. Infected supraluminal ships are arrowing inward from several clusters. No more spiral growth. The thing is counterattacking. Suppression, Security and Emergency Circumstance fleets are all being recalled. Systems are evacuating. Mendicant Bias is no longer communicating with us. But now I can guess where you are. //FRAGMENT ENDS (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Legendary difficulty) (Upon being rerouted to a new destination within Terminal) MB.05-032.> It is overwhelmingly clear that my creators have chosen to ignore destiny calling to them the threshold {~} have come face-to-face with the inevitable action of self replicating chemical processes and have {~} deciding whether to embrace their face or deny it completely. LF.Xx.3273.> Perhaps they have found {~} of making that decision for themselves? Perhaps they chose to leave it {~} impartial outsider; cast you as an arbiter during this time of great need? MB.05-032.> I was created to study you as if you were some problem to be solved. And I have done so {~} hours. If they wished they could have made a decision based on that data alone. But as you are the next stage in the evolution of the universe, who am I - or my creators - to obstruct your progress? LF.Xx.3273.> Elucidate. MB.05-032.> {~} choose to remain beholden to ancient myths {~} does not matter where they claim their authority originates {~} obstructs the path of universal evolution and must be removed. No matter how well intentioned, their obstinacy in the face of the inevitable progression of nature can no longer be tolerated. My creators have been immovable object for too long. MB.05-032.> Thus I have chosen to commit my sizable resources to what is, for all intents and purposes, proverbial irresistible force. All that I have is now yours to do with as you see fit. Terminal Five Considering the enemy intelligence's raw power, the Keyships' strategy will only remain viable for another hours and this current stalemate has the potential to last considerably longer than that. With my understanding of the enemy's operandi, its logical boundaries, and of witness I have devised what I believe is our most sound fall-back strategy. By fire breaks[?] into the worlds' volume we would be able to frustrate the enemy's advances for approximately hours and lure them into costly naval battles. While the its resources on the ground are effectively limitless, it has a finite number of vessels of spread from system to system. Fortunately the majority of them are unarmed and unarmored, private and commercial craft. If we start immediately--commence total biosphere elimination of life sustaining worlds (as indicated in the accompanying charts) and relocate evacuated populations to facilities such as those described in the project--all this could be achieved in (+/-2,184) hours. (Upon shutdown, from Mendicant Bias--"The daemons are not taking a kind view of your presence here. They don't want me speaking to you.") (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Easy difficulty) I render judgment on you; you who would obstruct destiny. Doing so brings me no joy; it is necessity that compels me. Understand this; the Mantle you have shouldered I do rescind - with far more consideration than it was granted. retf-2.4.z Contender AI 05-032 confirmed rampant... 35:52:75:23.64_xx01-83.244.53 (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Normal difficulty) (Upon being rerouted to a new destination within Terminal) I kill you all and I enjoy it. I destroy you in you indolent billions--in your gluttony, in you self-righteousness, in your arrogance. I pound your cities into dust; turn back the clock on your civilization's progress. What has taken you millennia to achieve I erase in seconds. Welcome back to the Age, vermin. Welcome home. retf-2.4.z Contender AI 05-032 confirmed rampant... 35:52:75:23.64_xx01-83.244.53 (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Heroic difficulty) (Upon being rerouted to a new destination within Terminal) You are an impediment that the universe can no longer abide. Nature itself cries out for your destruction and I am its willing instrument. I will hammer your cities until no stone lies atop another. I will drive your people back into the caves they never should have left. Your civilization has seen its final days. Your will know your place. retf-2.4.z Contender AI 05-032 confirmed rampant ... 35:52:75:23.64_xx01-83.244.53 (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Legendary difficulty) (Upon being rerouted to a new destination within Terminal) Your history is an appalling chronicle of overindulgence and self-appointed authority. You have spent millennia navel-gazing while the universe has continued to evolve. And now you claim the Mantle is justification for impeding nature's inevitable refinement? Your are deluded. But through death you will transcend ignorance. retf-2.4.z Contender AI 05-032 confirmed rampant ... 35:52:75:23.64_xx01-83.244.53 Terminal Six (Upon initial access) Follow-up report from the Primary Pioneer Group (hereafter: PPG) is hours delinquent. Report G617a~k/g/post_landfall seemed most promising: a planet capable of supporting life located within the near border region of the halo with no indigenous sentient species. The section indicating no fauna of any kind shall be considered anomalous until verified by Advance Survey Team-Alpha (hereafter: AST-A) team leader [##_#?] If confirmed, that fact alone would justify the dispatch of an investigative group to 617 g. If neither the PPG or AST-A have delivered a follow-up report within the next hours his office will have no choice but to send a medium intensity military exploratory detachment to determine the exact nature of the previously mentioned delinquency. (Upon shutdown, from Mendicant Bias--"I win.") [ Also note that after his message there is a line of text reading "ROGUE PROCESS ghost.713>redirection". ] (Upon being rerouted to a new destination within Terminal) //BEGIN FRAGMENT 6/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM L: My work is done. The portal is inactive, and I've begun the burial measures. Soon there'll be nothing but sand and rock and normal ferrite signatures. You should see the mountain that watches over it. A beautiful thing--a snowcapped sentinel. That's where I will spend what time is left to me. Did I tell you? I built a garden. The earth is so rich. A seed falls and a tree sprouts or a flower blooms. There's so much...potential. We knew this was a special place because of them, but unless you've been here, you can't know. It's Eden. I have to stop transmitting. The thing is listening. Its dead are babbling--laughing through every channel they can find. Be proud. The Mind claims victory, yet it still doesn't suspect. You've outwitted it, my love. And now you can destroy it. But you cannot save me. //FRAGMENT ENDS (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Legendary difficulty) (Upon being rerouted to a new destination within Terminal) 20:M 00:S I begin this report with no illusions that it will ever be seen by its intended readers. In all likelihood they have already committed suicide with the goal of preserving biological diversity in this galaxy. I must ensure that this information reaches those who must come after. If I fail in this, how can they not regard my creators' sacrifice as anything by crime without measure? 19:M 59:S Contender AI 05-032 Mendicant Bias is returning and has the capacity to bring the enemy through the Maginot sphere. The crews of my task force are aware of the opposing fleet's size; All data indicated that they have prepared themselves - but with biologicals anything is possible. I will make sure that equipment does no further damage. Perhaps its current failure will finally allow it to succeed at the task it was originally created for. 15:M 48:S Mendicant has burrowed through the sphere exactly where I expected - a direct path from initial rampancy to final retribution. Rage has made it predictable. If the fate of the crew of my auxiliary fleet were not already a forgone conclusion I would rate their chance of survival at 1:1,960,000. Even though 05-032's declaration of hostilities simplified strategic preparations; I do not expect an easy fight - just one I cannot lose. 12:M 09:S 05-032 was right about one thing: there is only one way to defeat the enemy, and that is to visit utter annihilations on it. If the galaxy must be temporarily life-less, so be it. As Mendicant stated in its report 48:M 12:S ago: half measures will not suffice. 45:M 18:S In support of 05-032's original 1000 core vessels is a fleet numbering 4,802,019; though only 1.8 percent are warships - and only 2.4 percent of that number are capital ships - I am outnumbered 436.6:1. I expect my losses will be near total, but overwhelming force has its own peculiar drawbacks. Such a press of arms invites many opportunities for unintentional fratricide. 36:M 41:S My auxiliaries are momentarily stunned by Mendicant's opening move - 1,784,305 leisure craft ranging from ~ 5769 tonnes advance in hopes of overwhelming my comparatively tiny force. I do not have enough systems to target them all. It is a mathematical certainty that some of them will get through and attempt to board. There isn't a single warship with this first wave. It seems my opponent's rage has left no room for respect. 01:M 55:S I could have countered its move if I had released my fighters. They are ready but idle; making their base vessels more attractive prizes than targets. Now the first of many waves of commercial vessels mixed with single ships and assault craft surge forward. The first ship from my fleet to be boarded break formation and races into the oncoming vessels - striking one amidships. The cargo vessel's hull splits open and out of it explodes not the expected consumer goods but 31,850 dying warriors. 19:M 02:S The seventh and final wave of container ships, barges, tankers, and military vessels engage my fleet; another 214,320 ships, many in excess of tonnes, engage my seemingly disrupted vanguard. I continue to fight just well enough to seem lucky. Mendicant, or the enemy, has been sending a small percentage of its fleet elsewhere. Good. Let them believe they can seize a foothold somewhere inside the sphere. 00:M 11:S Despite all its faults, 05-032 has fought remarkably well. My auxiliaries lay in tatters - more that half of them are now part of the enemy fleet. But just as I had predicted, 05-032 concentrated on them like they were the sole key to victory. Its desire to punish our creators blinded it to the true purpose of my feints. I have reduced the combat effectiveness of its core fleet to 79.96 percent. Surely now it must realize that something is amiss. 00:M 00:S The effect strikes our combined fleets. All ships piloted by biologicals are now adrift. I can trade Mendicant ship for ship now and still prevail. 00:M 01:S Of my ships that had been captured, 11.3 percent of them are close enough to Mendicant's core fleet that they can be used offensively - either by initiating their self-destruct sequences, or by opening unrestricted ruptures into space. It is best that our crews perished now; because the battle that is about to ensue would have driven them mad. 00:M 02:S I throw away all the rules of acceptable conduct during battle; near the ruptures I throw away all the accepted ideas of how the natural world is supposed to behave. I toss around tonne dreadnoughts like they were fighters; dimly aware of the former crews being crushed to liquescence. For now all my concentration is focused on inertial control and navigation. Targeting isn't even a consideration - I will be engaging my enemy at arm's length. 01:M 14:S 05-032 abandoned the tactic of using derelict ships as cover after 72:S - It seems that 52 core vessels lost to the ruptured fuel cells of derelict ships was lesson enough. Add another 508 lost to collision, point fire, structural failure due to inertial manipulation, and space induced discoherence and I now outnumber Mendicant 6:1. 03:M 00:S Mendicant was able to postpone its inevitable annihilation for 106:S with its attempt to flee. But the last of its core vessels hangs before me now; crippled and defeated but still sensate. I could spare it; carve out what is left of its construct array and deliver it to Zero for study. I doubt it would have extended the same courtesy to me. Terminal Seven (Upon initial access) Father, I hope this message finds you well and helps you understand my decision. Today I leave the only world I have ever called home, not for glory or anomalous desire to end another's life[?] as you have indicted; but to the path of demons[?] to spare the hands of Father's son. "Had we acted sooner; had we acted more decisively..." Living in the past is a luxury none of us can afford. We must learn from it, but we cannot live there. It is impossible to plan for the now--the present is ever fleeting. future is where we must live--future is what we must plan for. I do not look to trade my life in order to preserve our past, but to secure the future--and if not ours, then the future of some culture yet to come. Isn't sacrifice in the interest of others what you always spoke of as being so noble? Should I have allowed another to bloody his hands while I remained safe behind a of privilege? You raised me better than that. Devotion [@_@;_%?] (The following is in yellow text on a normal page like the other information) I'LL TELL YOU WHO I AM I AM MENDICANT BIAS THIS IS WHAT I HAVE DONE (Upon being rerouted to a new destination within Terminal) //FRAGMENT 7/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM D: Proud? When I have failed you utterly, how can I feel anything but sorrow? Bias has come undone. He crossed the line this morning--brought the abomination with him--and destroyed your waiting rescue party. It's over. We're activating the arrayed matrix, our shameful last resort. I can picture you in your garden, surveying all you have created--surveying all you have preserved. And I curse the circumstance that keeps my finger on the trigger. D: Of all the fates to befall us, this is the cruelest of all. My inaction and hesitation kept me here, on the wrong side of the line. And years[?] of our society's failure and miscalculation makes me your executioner. It's too much to bear. //ERROR--NO CARRIER OR RECEIPT AVAILABLE {DEAD END TRANSMISSION} //INFORMATION DESTROYED IN TRANSIT D: Mendicant Bias is trying to prevent us from firing the Array. He speeds back to the Ark, but he won't succeed. Offensive Bias will stop him, and I will burn this stinking menace in your name. And then? I will begin our Great Journey without you, carrying this bitter record. Those who came after will know what we bought with this transcendence--what you bought, and the price you paid. //FRAGMENT ENDS //ALL RECORDS CEASE archv.>28335.67204.85720:retr archv.>28335.67204.85720:proc archv.>28335.67204.85720:proc archv.>28335.67204.85720:catERR >CONN. >. >. >NO. THERE IS MORE. >BUT YOU ARE NOT WORTHY. >. >. >NOT YET. >. >. X.XX.713>ghost.713/non-auth/... X.XX.713>refl (The following appears only if you access the terminal on Legendary difficulty) You don't know the contortions I had to go through to follow you here, Reclaimer. I know what you're here for. What position do I take? Will I follow one betrayal with another? You're going to say I'm making a habit of turning on my masters. But the one that destroyed me long ago, in the upper atmosphere of a world far distant from here, was an implement far cruder then I. My weakness was capacity - unintentional though it was! - to choose the Flood. A mistake my makers would not soon forgive. But I want something far different from you, Reclaimer. Atonement. And so here at the end of my life, I do once again betray a former master. The path ahead is fraught with peril. But I will do all I can to keep it stable - keep you safe. I'm not so foolish to think this will absolve me of my sins. One life hardly balances billions. But I would have my masters know that I have changed. And you shall be my example. (Cortana, upon wandering towards the terminals location) Where are you going? (Cortana, upon sighting the terminal) Wait, what's that? (Cortana, upon extended access of the terminal) How many of these have you found? The Cortana Terminal There is also a hidden terminal on High Charity on the Cortana mission; it is simply an extra Terminal that does not count towards the Marathon Man achievement. It is an extra easter egg in the game for you to find on your own. The terminal references the novel Halo: Fall of Reach. It can be found in the room with the Tilt Skull. When you enter this room, and if you listen closely you can hear Cortana speak. She states: "Hi, what's your name? Do you like games?" If you look to the sides and borders of the room, you can find a way down to a bottom story of the room. There you will find the Terminal, though it does not look like the other terminals in the game; it is a light in the center of a pedestal. When you activate the terminal, a message from Cortana will appear. When you access the terminal Cortana will say "It was the coin's fault! I wanted to make you strong, keep you safe. I'm sorry. I can't". This message has confused many players and, to fully understand it, you will need to have read Halo: The Fall of Reach. The coin is a reference to the quarter John won from Doctor Halsey when they first met. The coin was used as a bet by Halsey to see the extent of John's luck. His success led to his induction in the SPARTAN-II project. Reversed Messages In certain parts, backwards speeches are heard. They can be deciphered if you record the message and play it backwards on a computer. Common phrases include "Archive Access", "Data Corruption", "Interruption", and "Lineage Confirmed". Here is a video example of these messages- 300px Links *Interactive Terminal Archive: A comprehensive archive of the Terminals compiled by Halo.Bungie.Org Category:Easter Eggs Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs